


Всё гениальное просто

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: Вполне себе правдивая история о том, как на самом деле Лорана и Ко отправились на Санкрист. И, главное, откуда в Ледяном Пределе взялся самый настоящий корабль.





	Всё гениальное просто

**Author's Note:**

> Издевательство над покойным Феал-хасом. Многократные падения Стурма по поводу и без. Поминание Чемоша всуе.

— Корабль? — встревоженно уточнила Лорана. Стурм понял, о чём она думает. Корабль был лодкой, большой, надёжной, и всё равно лодкой.

— Ну, не на грифонах же нам на Санкрист лететь, — буркнул Гилтанас. — Что-то я не припоминаю, чтобы они здесь водились. Разве что замёрзшие во льду драконы, да и только.

— А как же Флинт? — лицо эльфийки стало ещё более встревоженным. — Танис говорил...

Стурм отлично помнил, что говорил Танис, более того, в отличие от самого Таниса, он был участником той истории.

— Лодки бывают разные, — с тех пор повторял Флинт, — но тонут все. К Чемошу их!

И вот теперь, похоже, к Чемошу предстояло пойти им всем. Вместе с лодкой, конечно же.

Все самые заманчивые истории, по мнению Таса, начинались с чего-то необычного. Падающих огненных гор, например. Или найденного куриного пёрышка, на худой конец.

Вот и праздник, организованный ледяным народом, был отличным поводом для истории. Стоящей и увлекательной.

Огоньки покрывали причудливо украшенный берег. Яркие, манящие, они заставляли забыть об идущей на севере войне. Словно в Ледяном Пределе наступил краткий, но такой долгожданный мир.

— Благодаря нам, кстати, — не удержался Тассельхоф, когда Флинт в очередной раз больно толкнул его в бок. — И праздник затеяли тоже ради нас. А ты всё ворчишь и ворчишь!

Он с тоской посмотрел на разноцветные колечки, весело позвякивающие на ветру. Их пришивали на край ткани, а потом развешивали на шатры. Получалось очень красиво.

И ведь колечки специально цепляли так низко, чтобы можно было пощупать.

«Клянусь шляпой Фисбена, они сами просятся в руки!» — подумал Тас, стараясь улизнуть от Флинта.

— Эй, ты! — к сожалению, тот с утра был в плохом настроении, и разгадал манёвр. — Забыл, что сказал Стурм? Ничего не трогать! Не хватало ещё, чтобы из героев мы превратились в воров.

Тас демонстративно чихнул, сделав вид, что просто искал платок в одном из своих мешочков. Да, он припоминал, что Светлый Меч говорил что-то о том, как важно вести себя прилично на празднике. Но, по мнению Таса, радоваться и рассматривать праздничные украшения — как раз и означало вести себя прилично. И уж точно не ходить с недовольной миной, как Флинт.

Вот уж кто нарушал все мыслимые и немыслимые правила приличия.

Например, не дал Тасу полюбоваться искусно сделанным веслом, которое торговец совершенно случайно забыл положить на прилавок. Такую красоту и бросить где попало! Так бы оно и потерялось в толпе, если бы не Тас.

И даже торговец обрадовался, когда увидел весло, сразу закричал «Держи его!». Тас и держал, крепко-крепко, пока разъярённый Флинт не выдрал несчастное весло из рук, и не отдал продавцу. А потом ещё долго ворчал, тыкал Таса в спину и хватал за руки каждый раз, когда они проходили мимо очередного прилавка.

— Ну никакого чувства такта у тебя, Флинт. Совсем не умеешь вести себя в приличном обществе!

Гном аж споткнулся и даже потянулся за секирой, когда Таса внезапно бесцеремонно схватили за курточку.

— Ой! — только и вымолвил он, удивленно оборачиваясь.

Перед ним стояла девушка в пёстром одеянии. У неё были фиалкового цвета глаза и очаровательная улыбка. А ещё шикарная сумочка на боку, не хуже, чем у самого Таса. Он протянул было руку, чтобы лично убедиться в качестве сумочки, но девушка ловко тряхнула его за курточку.

— Кхе-кхе, — из толпы вынырнул Флинт и отчего-то смущенно принялся извиняться, клятвенно общая «вернуть всё, что спер этот мелкий воришка». Тас так и не понял, какого воришку имел ввиду друг, и куда тот делся, потому что девушка весело рассмеялась. Получилось у неё здорово и очень по-дружески. Шикарная сумочка зазвенела, словно в ней хранились колечки, точь-в-точь такие, как висели вокруг.

Тасу отчаянно захотелось пощупать хотя бы одно, когда земля под ногами стала зыбкой и скользкой. Запахло морем, и, не успел кендер подумать, откуда в ледяной пустыне взяться морю, как мир медленно перевернулся.

— Смотри, Флинт, мир падает! Здорово, правда?

План был гениально прост. Так, по крайней мере, заявил Гилтанас.

— Здесь есть подобие таврены! Будем пить!

— С горя? — хмуро уточнил Стурм, вспомнив, как утром Флинт рассказывал терпеливо слушавшему Элистану леденящую душу историю про лодку. В пятый раз, если верить Тасу.

— В стратегических целях, Светлый Меч! — оскорбился эльф. — Если гнома хорошенько напоить, то он даже не вспомнит о том, как попал на «лодку».

Рациональное зерно в этих рассуждениях было, вот только Стурм сомневался, что Флинта можно будет напоить до бесчувственного состояния. И держать в таком виде пару дней, если не больше.

— У тебя есть другие предложения? — Гилтанас покосился в сторону хмурого Дерека. —Хранитель Венца рвётся на Санкрист, и, поверь, с радостью бросит нас всех. Как только найдёт корабль.

«Найти корабль» оказалось не проще, чем убедить Флинта сесть в «лодку». Вокруг простиралась ледяная пустыня, а ближайшее подобие порта было где-то на западе. В городке с непроизносимым названием.

Нужны были добровольцы, готовые пуститься в путь и довезти друзей до городка. Вождь даже не был уверен, что тот сохранился. После появления в Ледяном Пределе Феал-хаса многое изменилось, и ледяной народ старался не путешествовать далеко от дома.

Жители предпочитали не высовываться, чтобы не попадаться на глаза Феал-хасу, и Стурм не мог их винить.

Зато винил Дерек. Вчера он тщетно уговаривал вождя немедленно дать им лодку и отвезти в городок. И если поначалу тот просто упрямился, то после громогласных заявлений Дерека о том, что Соламния воюет против армий Такхизис чуть ли не в одиночку, и долг каждого помогать рыцарям, их выставили вон из шатра. Хорошо, обошлось без драки.

Дерек возмущённо сыпал проклятьями и отказывался признавать, что был неправ.

Стурм склонялся к мысли, что стоит заручиться помощью вождя без ведома Дерека, но как это сделать, пока не представлял. Единственная, ради кого ледяной народ мог отправиться в дальний путь, была Лорана.

— Что-о? Женщина? — Дерек, по-видимому, считал иначе. — Да ты с ума сошёл, Светлый Меч. Я запрещаю тебе даже думать об этом. После смерти Грома ты подчиняешься мне, не забывай об этом!

Стурм сглотнул, с горечью вспомнив Бриана Грома. Тот сделал Стурма своим оруженосцем, не побоявшись гнева Дерека, а потом погиб вместе с Эраном Длинным Луком от волчьих клыков.

А Дерек вёл себя так, словно не он только недавно потерял двух своих близких друзей.

— Люди переносят горе по-разному, — сказал накануне Элистан, и был прав.

— То люди, а это — Дерек, — фыркнул Флинт. — Глаз Дракона задурил ему голову. Впрочем, судя по всему, там и без Глаза было не так уж много мозгов.

И тоже был отчасти прав.

— Так, Светлый Меч, нам надо поговорить! — судя по тону, разговор был не о гениальном плане по спаиванию гнома. И даже не о том, где добыть корабль на Санкрист.

— Ты должен повлиять на Лорану, — Гилтанас наклонил голову. — Она не может сидеть в своём шатре вечно. В обнимку с дурацким топором!

В его голосе послышалась тревога, похоже, Лорана действительно собиралась сидеть в шатре до их отъезда.

— Праздник, — невпопад ответил Стурм, — она не может не пойти.

— Ха, это ты так думаешь, — эльф раздражённо зашагал взад-вперёд. — Она хочет, чтобы мы вернулись домой. Я уже несколько раз говорил, что нам нужно поехать на Санкрист, но она не слушает. Говорит, что устала. Но я-то знаю в чем дело! Опять Танис!

Элистан намекнул, что перед смертью Феал-хас говорил что-то о Китиаре и Танисе, и Стурму оставалось только догадываться, что творилось в душе Лораны.

Её состояние волновало не только Гилтанаса, Элистан не отходил от девушки ни на шаг, стараясь успокоить мятущуюся душу.

Но если жрец вёл себя мягко, то эльфийскому принцу не хватало выдержки. Он безумно любил сестру, и, похоже, ужасно переживал, но вместо того, чтобы сказать об этом вслух, требовал немедленно отправиться в путь.

Он был зол, что Лорана до сих пор не вернула ледяному народу топор. Тот самый, которым она сразила Феал-хаса, злого волшебника, державшего в страхе Ледяной Предел.

Гилтанас был возмущен, что его сестра, принцесса эльфов, вынуждена была биться с ужасным Феал-хасом.

— Эльфийки не ведут в бой мужчин, — ворчал он, — моя сестра не должна была участвовать в битве. Больше я не совершу этой ошибки!

Он попытался вернуть топор сам, но вождь ледяного народа даже слушать не захотел.

— Твою сестру выбрал Бог. Её ждут великие дела!

Неудивительно, что Гилтанас второй день ходил мрачнее тучи. А тут ещё и Элистан заявил, что нельзя обижать людей и возвращать топор до праздника. Дерек, что удивительно, его поддержал, опасаясь, что ледяной народ передумает и не поможет им добраться до моря.

— Нам нужны их лодки, иначе мы застрянем в этом проклятом месте на годы!

Гилтанас, понятное дело, был в ярости, и они с Дереком наговорили друг другу столько всего, что Стурм опасался, как бы не случилось драки. Им с Элистаном пришлось вмешаться, и с тех пор эльф демонстративно не разговаривал с Дереком.

— Тебя она послушает, ты же друг Таниса, — прозвучало это таким тоном, что Стурм даже задумался, а не поругаться ли с эльфийским принцем. — Кому как не тебе объяснить ей, что нам нужно плыть на Санкрист. Зря что ли мы добывали Глаз Дракона?

Стурм считал, что Глаз Дракона «добывали», чтоб спасти мир и остановить войну, а не попрекать им Лорану.

— Я попрошу её поговорить с вождем. Ей придётся покинуть шатёр, чтобы попросить его о помощи.

— Что-о? Лорану? — Гилтанас стал удивительно похож на Дерека. — Моя сестра не будет обсуждать мужские дела. Поговорим с ним сам!

— Но вождь доверяет Лоране, именно она убила Феал-хаса и всех спасла! — у Стурма, наконец, лопнуло терпение, и он сам не понял, как перешёл на крик. — Признай это, твоя сестра спасла всех нас!

Гилтанас побледнел и нахмурился: Стурм позабыл, что негоже так обращаться с эльфийским принцем, но было уже поздно.

— Моя сестра не Танис, Светлый Меч. Если ты забыл, так я напомню. Хватит перекладывать на неё ответственность!

И, чопорно кивнув, он ушёл в темноту, туда, откуда доносились весёлые голоса.

«Не Танис» прозвучало ещё хуже, чем «друг Таниса», и Стурм со злостью пнул землю. Пусть его друг хоть всю жизнь посвятит спасению эльфийского народа, он всё равно останется для них Полуэльфом.

Похоже, что эльфийское высокомерие ничем не уступало соламнийской заносчивости.

— К Чемошу, — выдохнул Стурм и отправился на поиски Элистана.

Жрец хотя бы был здравомыслящим человеком, не занятым попытками использовать Глаз Дракона и не выясняющим, может ли женщина командовать мужчинами или нет.

Ледяной топор поблёскивал в слабом отблеске свечи, напоминая об ужасных событиях. Лорана неподвижно лежала, закрыв глаза и прерывисто дыша. Ночью ей опять снился кошмар: белые волки и Феал-хас, разрывающий на куски её друзей.

Она проснулась в поту, хватая ртом воздух, а потом долго лежала в темноте, боясь пошевелиться.

Так повторялось третью ночь и, если бы не обжигающая рукоятка топора, Лорана бы решила, что кошмар на самом деле не закончился. И она спит наяву.

«Любовь станет твоим проклятьем», — сказал Феал-хас и оказался прав.

Стоило вспомнить о Танисе, как перед глазами появлялась Китиара.

Как тогда, в кошмаре о Сильванести, когда Танис бился плечом к плечу с этой женщиной. Они выглядели так, что слова были излишне.

Теперь Лорана знала, почему Танис ушёл от неё, кого никак не мог забыть.

Китиару.

Человеческую возлюбленную, с очаровательной улыбкой и коротко стриженными волосами.

— Я хочу домой, — прошептала Лорана, прижимаясь щекой к ледяной рукоятке топора. — И устала от войны, от любви и от… Таниса.

Она беззвучно заплакала, жалея себя и любовь.

Наивную, чистую, детскую.

Любовь, которой никогда не было.

Гениальный план Гилтанаса бы сейчас не помешал самому Стурму. На улице сильно похолодало, и он отчетливо чувствовал, как замерзает. Можно было подойти поближе к толпе, чтобы согреться у костров, или даже выпить с празднующими чего-то покрепче, но не хотелось.

С того места, где Стурм стоял, был виден деревянный помост, сколоченный в честь праздника. И чучело Феал-хаса, привязанное к деревянному столбу. Выглядел колдун пугающе жутко, мало походя на настоящего. Тот был эльфом, высоким и, судя по всему, довольно красивым.

— Думаю, Феал-хас бы оскорбился, увидев себя в таком виде, — пробормотал Стурм, плотнее укутываясь в старый плащ.

Он прищурился и, наконец, увидел Лорану.

Элистан всё же уговорил девушку присоединиться к празднику, и теперь она стояла поодаль, с несчастным лицом, крепко сжимая в руках топор.

Вождь произносил речь, перекрикивая восторженную толпу. Элистан стоял около жреца, Раггарта, задумчиво улыбаясь. Похоже, он уже прикидывал, о чем будет говорить.

Дерек угрюмо переминался с ноги на ногу, его речи уж точно никто не ждал, но правила приличия требовали дать слово государю Соламнии.

Гилтанас стоял рядом с Элистаном, демонстративно не замечая Дерека. Эльфийский принц, с детства привыкший к пышным празднествам и необходимости произносить речи перед поданными, чувствовал себя много свободнее других.

Стурму было необязательно что-нибудь говорить, официально он подчинялся Дереку, и именно тот, как старший по званию, выступит от имени Соламнии.

Более того, лучше было прямо сейчас отправиться на поиски Таса и Флинта. Судя по тому, что они до сих пор не появились, кендер не внял просьбе вести себя прилично и опять влип в неприятности.

Но Стурм колебался, он никак не мог заставить себя уйти и оставить Лорану одну. Она казалась ему такой одинокой, такой потерянной.

Ему вспомнился Танис, невольный вожак, вынужденный принимать решения.

Лорана сейчас была так на него похожа, что Стурму стало страшно. Он помянул Чемоша, придирчиво осмотрелся и начал обходить собравшихся.

До Лораны оставалась пара шагов, когда что-то холодное больно кольнуло его в бок.

— Молодой человек, а купите невесте подарок!

Фиалковые глаза, подведённые тёмным угольком, вынырнули из толпы. Стурм вздрогнул и беспомощно покрутил головой, не понимая, к кому их обладательница обращается.

Лорана застыла, ошеломлённая внезапным появлением. Остальные ничего не заметили, вождь как раз заканчивал речь, и толпа шумела от восторга.

— У меня есть чудесные кольца, на любой вкус!

Девушка смотрела прямо на Стурма.

Было в ней нечто пугающее, зловещее настолько, что он попятился назад, пытаясь заслонить Лорану.

— Простите, но… — и тут небо начало медленно опускаться, словно его переворачивали.

«Магия», — понял Стурм и сделал первое, что пришло в голову: прыгнул вперёд, пытаясь поймать незнакомку.

— М-м-м, так страстно меня ещё не обнимали, — промурлыкала та и тихо рассмеялась.

А потом помост рухнул, увлекая всех за собой.

Шатёр Лораны освещался слабо, было похоже, что она уже готовилась ко сну. Тени скользили по стенкам, зыбкие и невесомые. Снег медленно падал, укрывая собой землю.

Стурм пошевелился, чтобы окончательно не замёрзнуть. И в очередной раз пожалел, что отклонил дружеское предложение Гилтанаса пойти и напиться с горя.

— Да-а, не ожидал я от тебя, Светлый Меч, — эльфийский принц, похоже, забыл их перебранку. — Так целоваться с какой-то девицей, что уронить целый помост. Видела бы тебя леди Эльхана!

«Упаси Паладайн», — пробормотал Стурм и стремительно исчез в толпе.

Остаток праздника ему пришлось скрываться от друзей, чтобы не выслушивать сальных шуточек и не видеть совершенно ошеломлённый взгляд Лораны. Попытки объяснить, что он просто ловил злобную колдунью, успехом не увенчались.

— Если бы я так ловил всех симпатичных девушек, уже давно был бы женат, — беззлобно пошутил Элистан, заставив Стурма страдать ещё больше.

Благо, хоть Дерек воздержался от комментариев, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил. Впрочем, это могло быть правдой, поскольку он как раз произносил довольно нудную речь и, похоже, так и не понял, что произошло.

Просто прорычал что-то о манерах тех, кто водит сомнительные знакомства, якшаясь с кендерами и гномами.

— И всякими рыцарями, — язвительно прошипел ему вслед Гилтанас, но перехватил укоризненный взгляд сестры и отправился спать, насвистывая какую-то мелодию.

Лорана тоже ушла, странно поглядывая на Стурма, но так и ничего не сказав. И вот теперь он мёрз в тени её шатра, сам не зная в ожидании чего.

«Возможно, у меня просто разыгралось воображение», — уныло подумал Стурм, оглядываясь. Вокруг не было ни души, селение медленно погружалось во тьму, и даже ветер утих.

Никаких подозрительных девушек не наблюдалось. И когда Стурм решил пойти, наконец, спать, то странное шевеление слева заставило его замереть.

Пару минут ничего не происходило, а потом он увидел, как край шатра приподнялся, и нечто стремительно нырнуло внутрь.

— Попалась, — выдохнул Стурм и бросился следом.

Едва он влетел внутрь, как ловкая подножка заставила кувыркнуться и растянуться на чем-то мягком.

— О, Хаббакук, какой страстный мужчина, — на этот раз зловещие глаза оказались сверху. — Никакого спасу с тобой!

Стурм злобно зарычал, стараясь подняться на ноги, но сдавленный писк остановил его на полпути.

— Бедняга, эльфы не привыкли к таким жарким объятиями! — расхохоталась незнакомка и бросилась прочь.

Не успев отдышаться, Стурм вскочил на ноги и бережно поднял Лорану. В её глазах застыли ужас, недоумение и обида.

— Прости, — попытался извиниться он, когда заметил исчезающую в темноте лодку. Быструю и стремительную, искусно изготовленную ледяным народом.

— Чемош, — он беспомощно огляделся, и тут то ли Бог Смерти решил отомстить, чтобы не упоминали всуе, то ли Паладайн сжалился, явив свою милость.

— Стурм! Что ты делаешь? — Лорана потрясённо замерла, не в силах поверить в очевидное. — Ты что, крадёшь чужую лодку?

— Заимствую, — выдохнул он, ловко отвязывая канат. — У нас только что позаимствовали кендера и гнома. Придётся позаимствовать лодку. Ненадолго. Давай, прыгай.

Лорана в ужасе посмотрела на него, а затем попятилась.

— Может быть нам…

— Нет времени. Ну же, давай! Она уйдёт!

Он наклонился, и рывком втащил девушку на борт. Раздался скрип, и лодка полетела вперёд, подгоняемая ветром.

Лорана зажмурилась и прижалась к Стурму, явно не понимая, что происходит.

Тот и рад был бы объяснить, но не мог: следил за развевающемся на ветру султаном. Из самого настоящего конского волоса.

Раньше, если что-то случалось, Тассельхоф всегда мог посоветоваться с Танисом. Прийти хоть в два часа ночи и узнать, что делать. А чаще всего к Танису приходили другие люди и советовались, что делать с Тассельхофом. Было здорово, правда, почему-то ни один из советов реализован не был. А жаль, подумалось Тасу, было бы интересно узнать, что там насоветовал Танис.

— Эх, был бы он рядом, — вздохнул кендер и задумчиво повертел головой. Его мама всегда говорила, если не знаешь, что делать, спроси совета у умного человека.

В их компании людей было не так много, Элистан, Стурм да угрюмый Хранитель Венца.

И из них троих мало кто годился на роль Таниса, разве что Лорана. Но уж она-то была самым настоящим эльфом, и спросить у неё совета не получилось.

Не потому что она бы отказалась что-нибудь посоветовать, наоборот, Тас был уверен, что уж Лорана бы точно придумала, что ему делать. Если бы была рядом.

Но кроме валявшегося без сознания Флинта, рядом никого не оказалось.

Тассельхоф попытался пошевелиться, но не смог: он был крепко связан какой-то толстой верёвкой.

— Ух ты! Похоже, нас кто-то похитил. Ты слышишь, Флинт?

Он исхитрился и пнул гнома в бок, но тот пробурчал нечто нечленораздельное и так и остался лежать.

— Ты что, спишь? — возмутился Тас. — Нас впервые в жизни украли, а ты спишь.

Ответом ему послужил серебристый смех, и фиалкового цвета глаза заслонили небо.

— Простите, я… — начал было Тас, но мир вдруг вздрогнул и опять перевернулся.

А потом ещё раз, и ещё, словно бушующее море.

Погоня продолжалась, хотя Стурм был вынужден признать, что незнакомка куда лучше справлялась с ледяной лодкой, чем он сам. Сильный ветер не давал сосредоточиться, заставляя каждую секунду быть начеку.

Лорана, наконец, сориентировалась и пыталась помочь, удерживая один из канатов.

Получалось плохо, поскольку нежные эльфийские руки не были приспособлены к тяжелой физической работе.

Стурм старался не терять из вида лодку с гномом и кендером, и надеялся, что ледяная пустыня не бесконечна.

— Стурм, смотри, она забирает на север, — Лорана махнула куда-то вправо.

Он не увидел, скорее, интуитивно изменил курс, полагаясь на её эльфийское зрение.

— Море, — процедил он, с трудом разлепляя губы. — Там море.

Лорана не услышала, скорее, прочла по губам и крикнула что-то в ответ. Стурм не понял, а когда проследил её взгляд, было поздно.

Лодки с треском столкнулись, как во время шторма и ухнули куда-то вниз, проламывая толстый слой льда.

Зыбкий берег уходил из-под ног, безжалостно увлекая за собой. Волны вздымались, накатывая все ближе и ближе. Казалось, мир медленно переворачивался, заполняя всё снегом.

Холодным, белым, неотвратимым.

Засвистел ветер, громко и пронзительно.

Она вздрогнула, потянулась вперёд в поисках опоры, и не удержалась. Ещё миг, и вода медленно сомкнулась над головой.

Холодная, темная, неотвратимая.

Погоня на лодке настолько захватила Таса, что он не утерпел и решил поучаствовать. Самую малость, чтобы знать, каково это — управлять ледяной лодкой.

«Должен же я потом рассказать Флинту, что он умудрился проспать!» — решил Тассельхоф и приподнялся на четвереньках.

К тому времени, когда лодка развернулась на север, он уже расправился с веревкой, и она укоризненно лежала на дне.

— Прости, — извинился Тас, — я не хотел тебя разрезать, честное слово. Но у меня нет времени, я не могу пропустить всё веселье.

Он встал, покачнулся и ухватился за ближайший канат.

— Ух ты! Вот это да! Смотри, Флинт, как я могу!

Из темноты показались встревоженные фиалковые глаза, но Тас не успел поздороваться, потому что раздался страшный удар и мир вновь перевернулся.

На этот раз быстрее обычного.

Она тонула, отчаянного старясь выбраться. Добраться до спасительного берега, ощутить опору под ногами.

— Любовь делает нас слабыми, — его холодные глаза зловещ сверкали. — Любовь открывает наши сердца.

— Помоги, — шептала она, задыхаясь.

А он стоял, такой далёкий и близкий одновременно, и ледяной ветер трепал его волосы.

— Любовь — это проклятие, дорогая. Прощай!

Мир медленно перевернулся, а потом ещё раз. Самый последний.

И замёрз, чтобы больше никогда не воскреснуть

Сколько Тассельхоф себя помнил, вода была ему домом. Он нырял с самого детства, пытаясь угнаться за другими кендерами. Мама, веселая и строгая одновременно, учила его плавать как рыба, набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха.

— Почувствуй воду, дай ей тебя обнять.

Мама была права, вода всегда ласково обнимала кендера, словно он в прошлой жизни был рыбой.

— Поймал, — пробулькал Тас, радостно хватая Флинта за шкирку. — Тащу!

Он ещё раз с тоской посмотрел на тонущую лодку и стал забирать к берегу.

Спасти и Флинта и лодку одновременно не получилось бы, будь даже Тас хоть трижды Карамоном. Пришлось проститься со ставшей родной лодочкой и выбрать гнома.

Не то, чтобы тот был настолько ценен, просто Тассельхоф представил, как расстроится Танис, узнав, что он всё же утопил Флинта в море. И должен же был кто-то присматривать за ним, а ворчливый гном на роль няньки подходил идеально.

— Вот увидишь, — отдуваясь просипел Тас, — мы ещё сделаем из тебя моряка, Флинт. Дай только добраться до берега!

Тот оказался не так уж близко, скорее, далековато, хотя этого быть не могло.

«Мы же просто ушли под воду, откуда здесь такое большое море», — задумался Тас и едва успел увернуться от огромного весла.

Он поднял голову и только тогда понял, что прямо навстречу ему плывёт корабль. Темный, мощный, самый настоящий.

— Смотри, Флинт! Ещё одна лодка. Здорово, правда?

Лодка медленно дрейфовала, словно не желая идти ко дну. Струм едва балансировал, пытаясь приладить парус. Замёрзшие руки не слушались, верёвка то и дело выскальзывала, норовя утонуть в ледяной воде.

Второй лодки не было видно, и Светлому Мечу оставалось уповать на то, что она уплыла, унеся с собой Таса и Флинта. О другом варианте развития событий думать не хотелось.

— Стурм, помоги…

Она едва говорила, пришлось повернуться и переспросить.

Лорана смотрела прямо на него, с мольбой и жалостью. Стурм мог бы сказать, что «спасение врагов дело рук самих врагов», но не стал. Не смог вынести этот взгляд.

Только коротко выругался и нырнул обратно, туда, где на поверхности виднелась намокшая женская сумка.

Так подозрительно похожая на Тасовы мешочки со всяким хламом.

— Топор, отдай мне его, королевская дочка, — фиалковые глаза напряженно смотрели на Лорану. — На нём проклятая кровь. Я навеки похороню его в самых тёмных водах.

Эльфийка вздрогнула и попятилась, лодка опасно накренилась.

Незнакомка стояла на расстоянии вытянутой руки, хотя Лорана могла поклясться, что секунду назад рядом никого не было.

— Отдай мне его, иначе твои друзья умрут, — голос звучал зловеще, словно шёл из-под толщи воды.

Лорана вздрогнула, почувствовав, как взгляд незнакомки проникает в самую душу. Прямо как тогда, когда Феал-хас смотрел на неё, затягивая в тёмную пучину безумия.

— Попалась, — Стурм схватил незнакомку за ногу и что есть силы дёрнул.

Они рухнули в воду, обдавая лодочку брызгами.

— И не надоело тебе, а? — процедила девушка, она была ледяной на ощупь, словно топор, подаренный Лоране.

Легко вывернувшись, она вытянула руку, и над головой Стурма сомкнулось море. Он задержал дыхание, хотя отлично понимал, что это бесполезно.

— Стой! — крик Лораны шёл откуда-то сверху, приглушённый и надрывный. — Пожалуйста, я сделаю всё, как ты просишь! Только не убивай его!

— Рыцаря, королевская дочка? Или того Полуэльфа, который у тебя в сердце?

«Причём здесь Танис?», — пронеслось в голове у Стурма, и он медленно пошёл ко дну, подумав о том, что старинные соламнийские латы мало предназначены для моря.

Жаль, не удастся спасти Лорану.

«Позаботься о ней, Стурм».

Танис возник перед ним как живой, захотелось даже тряхнуть и возмущённо напомнить, что это он их оставил, а не наоборот.

— Стурм! — голос Лораны оборвался.

«К Чемошу», — огрызнулся он и, сделав последнее усилие, выбросил перед собой меч, в тайной надежде хотя бы попасть по злой колдунье.

Раздался звон и мир раскололся на тысячи мелких осколков.

А затем перевернулся, неумолимо увлекая вниз.

Словно специально ждал своего часа.

Фиалковые глаза потрясённо следили за тем, как рассыпался топор. Красивый и грозный, покрытый тёмной эльфийской кровью.

Холодные воды приняли осколки, обняли и поглотили, словно их и не было никогда.

Ледяная фигура Феал-хаса поблекла, стала зыбкой и прозрачной.

Он по-прежнему стоял там, на берегу, но теперь берег был далеко-далеко, будто бы в другой, забытой жизни.

— Стурм! — маленькая эльфийка мужественно кинулась в воду, позабыв обо всём на свете.

Она отчаянно барахталась, пытаясь вытащить рыцаря. Тяжёлые латы упрямо тянули того ко дну, а замёрзший в руках меч напоминал камень.

В этой борьбе было нельзя победить, даже с ледяным топором в руках.

— О, Хаббакук, помоги! — девушка подняла руку и начала медленно творить заклинание.

Совсем как тогда, когда нашла на берегу замёрзшего до смерти эльфа.

С ледяными глазами и чёрным сердцем.

Эльфа, ставшего её любовью и проклятьем одновременно.

«Будь ты проклят, Феал-хас».

Капитан, здоровый бородатый мужчина, напомнил Тасу старину Карамона. Даже захотелось спросить, нет ли у капитана болезненного брата близнеца.

— Ты как, жив? — коричневые глаза пристально оглядели Тассельхофа с ног до головы, не упуская ни одной детали.

— Ага, — закивал он. — Я и мой друг вполне себе целы. Но…

— Но? — капитан нахмурился, не понимая, к чему клонит кендер.

— Видите ли, я готов прозакладывать свой хупак, что если хорошенько поищете, то найдёте еще выживших. И даже несколько сразу. А, возможно, спасёте целую лодку!

— Ха, с чего бы это я… — но крик одного из матросов заставил его замолчать.

— О, великий Хаббакук, — выдохнул стоявший рядом первый помощник.

Тассельхоф не знал, к кому он обращается, но тоже на всякий случай уважительно потянул «О!», потому что зрелище того стоило.

Ледяная волна медленно и бережно поднимала на палубу дырявую лодку, и Тас готов был поклясться, что это Стурм и Лорана валялись там на дне.

Жаль, Флинт по-прежнему дрых, заботливо укутанный какой-то тряпкой.

— И как прикажете мне ему всё объяснить? — простонал Тас и бросился навстречу волне.

Вдруг всё же получится поуправлять ледяной лодкой, вот смеху-то будет!

Снег осторожно падал на палубу, укрывая стоявших на ней. Лорана, кутаясь в старый капитанский плащ, смотрела прямо в фиалковые глаза.

Они выглядели иначе, словно внутри улеглось море. И даже казалось, что если посмотреть подольше, можно увидеть солнечные лучи.

— Тоже мне, королевская дочка, — хмыкнула незнакомка. — Убить Феал-хаса, чтобы бесславно погибнуть в волнах. Много ли чести вот так утонуть?

Лорана не ответила: слова были не нужны, загадочная обладательница фиалковых глаз читала в её сердце, как в открытой книге.

— Правильно, королевская дочка. Когда-то давным-давно, в другой жизни, я была унинтернорной. И теперь вижу тебя насквозь.

— Феал-хас тоже мог, — Лорана наклонила голову. — Но это его не спасло.

— Не спасло, — эхом отозвалась незнакомка. — Он получил то, что хотел. Вечную жизнь во льду, его кровь проникла глубоко под толщу и пребудет там навек.

— Я… — Лорана столько всего хотела спросить, столько узнать.

— Слова не важны, королевская дочка, — незнакомка подняла руку. — Ты сделала то, что не смогла я. Ты убила зверя. Топор утонул, и проклятая кровь вернулась туда, где ей место. Я исполнила приказ своего Бога. Спасибо тебе.

— Можно было бы просто попросить, — зло процедил Стурм, отряхиваясь. — А не красть кендера с гномом. Если бы ты нормально всё объяснила, мы бы сами утопили этот треклятый топор!

— И с кем бы я тогда целовалась? — прищурилась незнакомка и звонко чмокнула его в щёку.

Он оторопело замер, но не успел даже толком возмутиться, как услышал серебристый смех.

Похожий на перезвон эльфийских колокольчиков.

Такой теплый.

И давным-давно забытый.

Стурм с нежностью оглянулся на Лорану: он не мог вспомнить, когда она в последний раз так смеялась.

— Здорово! — запрыгал Тас. — Давненько мы так не веселились.

Лорана кивнула, и в этот миг из уцелевшей лодки донесся богатырский храп.

— Флинт, — ахнула эльфийка и кинулась на выручку другу.

— Всё гениальное просто, — подмигнула Стурму незнакомка и ловко дёрнула за веревку.

Красивый, темно-вишневого цвета парус стремительно раскрылся, сбивая Стурма с ног.

— И все же, какой мужчина! Ни одна эльфийка не устоит, клянусь Хаббакуком!

Её смех ещё долго звучал в воздухе, напоминая о странных событиях не менее странной ночи.

Капитан, получив задаток, милостиво согласился подождать в порту пару дней, пока друзья вернутся к ледяному народу за остальными.

— Довезу я вас до Санкриста, так и быть. Раз уже сам Король-рыболов вам благоволит!

Стурм, пробормотав в усы что-то нечленораздельное, не устал уточнять, каким боком незнакомка с фиалковыми глазами относилась к Хаббакуку. Хватит с них её странной магии, какой бы она ни была.

— Знаешь, а мне её жаль, — прошептала Лорана, кутаясь в сухой плащ. — Она ведь действительно его любила, бедняжка.

Учитывая, что у Стурма в голове не укладывалось, как можно было влюбиться в Феал-хаса, разумным было промолчать.

Тем более, он был в чем-то благодарен незнакомке.

Лорана, похоже, оправилась от страшных событий последних дней.

По крайней мере, улыбалась она теперь совсем по-другому.

— Представляю, как удивиться Гил, когда увидит корабль. И даже Хранитель Венца будет потрясён!

И она так точно изобразила привычку Дерека неодобрительно ворчать в усы, что Стурм рассмеялся.

А над миром вставало яркое солнце, и на этот раз он не спешил переворачиваться.

— А говорил, что твой план сработает! — Стурм, отдуваясь, покосился на Гилтанаса. — Будем пить, будем пить. И?

— Гномы… говорю тебе, Светлый Меч, я был близок… Мне ик… не хватило самую малость… — эльф снова икнул и чуть не упал.

Струм выругался и покрепче обхватил его за плечо: трап казался ему бесконечным.

— Чтобы я ещё раз садился пить с эльфом! — ворчал Флинт, осторожно взбираясь сзади. — Нет уж, лучше сразу в море. Лодки, опять лодки. Помяни мои слова, Светлый Меч, та девица просто хотела нас всех утопить. Вот увидишь, эта посудина пойдёт ко дну в самый неподходящий момент. Во имя этого, как его, Хаббакука!

Стурм тяжко вздохнул, припоминая, что сказал Флинт, когда проснулся. Даже Тассельхоф не решился бы повторить, даром что Лорана стояла рядом.

Столько гномьих ругательств за раз не слышал ни один кендер.

О том, как они рассказывали друзьям о корабле, вспоминать не хотелось. Гилтанас поднял их на смех, и, если бы не Элистан, веривший в божественное провидение, никто не согласился бы отправиться и посмотреть на корабль.

— Мы не видели кораблей последние двадцать лет, — заметил вождь, пожимая руку капитану.

— А я не видел ледяной народ все пятьдесят, даром, что тридцать из них провёл в море, — парировал тот.

Судя по всему, капитан оказался неплохим человеком и даже не пиратом, как крамольно высказался поначалу Дерек.

— Оставили бы Хранителя Венца на берегу, и дело с концом. Раз Кодекс запрещает ему плавать с пиратами, — высокомерно заметил Гилтанас и предложил выпить. За удачную находку. Перед отъездом, по чуть-чуть.

И ещё по чуть-чуть, а потом совсем немного по чуть-чуть. Закончилось всё тем, что Флинт вынужден был сдаться и отправиться с ними на корабль, чтобы проверить, как этот «никчемный эльф доползёт в каюту, пьянь этакая».

О том, что спуститься ему никто не даст, он, ясное дело, не подумал. А, может, смирился, чувствуя стыд за то, что проспал всю погоню.

Так что в чем-то план Гилтанаса удался.

Всё гениальное действительно было просто.


End file.
